The herein described invention is a display device. Said device is attached to a bus sign post or other post or support structure and displays a graphic sheet which informs of bus schedules, routes, advertisement or other information and also protects the graphics from weather or defacement. With the advent of transportation systems it became necessary to inform passengers utilizing these transportation systems of scheduling, routes etc. As for example, in a metropolitan city having an inter-city bus service it would be ideal to display at each bus stop both the schedule and route of the bus which services that stop. Each display device utilized to fulfill these ends would ideally have to be inexpensive in order to be installed at every stop. It would also have to be so designed as to allow the information on routing and scheduling to be readily changed.
The graphics themselves must be of a simple printed form, which can easily and economically be replaced. Further, since most bus systems grow or change as the cities grow or re-orient themselves to different transportation patterns, the bus stop signs and posts will, in all probability have been purchased and erected at different times and will not all be the same configuration and design. Thus any display device to be universally used on a variety of shapes and configurations of bus signs and posts must be adaptable to a large variety of configurations and shapes of different posts to which it is to be attached. Lastly, the display device should be weatherproof and, unfortunately, it should also offer some degree of protection against vandalism or against defacement of the graphics or abuse of the display device itself.